Characters
Characters Characters may refer to: *Patapon (Tribe), the main protagonist of the series *The Zigotons, the main antagonist of Patapon 1 then the Deuteragonist on Patapon 2. *The Karmen, one of the main antagonists of Patapon 2 *The Akumapon, one of the secondary antagonists of Patapon 2 *The Bonedeth, Dark Heroes and The Seven Evil Spirits, three of the main antagonists of Patapon 3 *Uberhero Patapon, one of the main protagonist of Patapon It may also refer to: *Hatapon and Meden, two of the main protagonist throughout the series(Hatapon doesn't act like a main protagonist sometimes,and Meden became a minor character at Patapon 3 due being Petrified) *Hero and Uberhero Patapon two of the main protagonist on Patapon 2 and 3. *Yellow and Grey hoshipon two of the minor protagonist through the series (Grey hoshipon on Patapon 3) *Gong the Hawkeye the secondary protagonist of Patapon 2 *Makoton (Dark One), Beetleton (Kuwagattan) and Black Hoshipon three of the primary antagonist of Patapon 2. Legend: *† - Means they're deceased *Without any symbols - Means they're alive *↑ - Means deceased but revived *" - Means deceased in a different way, (petrified), or revived in a different way *‡ - Means deceased but revived but deceased again *? - Means unknown Patapon Tribe (Patapon 2) *'Priestess Meden' - " The priest of Patapolis and also the oracle of the Patapon tribe that can speak to Almighty. *[[Hatapon|'Hatapon']]- Leads the Patapon army. He protected the Pata Drum with his whole life. *[[Hero|'Hero']] (you name him/her) - ↑ A masked Patapon that doesn't have any idea about his/him past, until he/she battles Ormen Karmen. *'Patapon Princess -' The princess who was trapped in a rainbow egg at the end of a bridge. Ormen Karmen was planning on making her his queen before he was defeated. *'Meden's Assistant-' " Priestess Meden's subordinate who shows up when something important is going to happen.in the world of patapon The Item Obtainer Patapons *[[Ubo Bon the Tree and Pan Pakapon|'Pan the Pakapon']]- ? A smart and cute musician. He blows his horn to help remove Ubo Bon’s itch. *[[Pop Bean the Legume and Fah Zakpon|'Fah Zakpon']]- ? A farmer who cares for Pop Bean. He waters Pop Bean to keep her healthy. *[[Rumble Thump the Baby Mountain and Kon Kinpon|'Kon Kimpon']]- ? A Patapon who likes to play the spoons. He plays on Rumble Thump's toes to get valuable ore. *[[Simmer Slurp the Cooking Pot and Rah Gashapon|'Rah Gashapon']]- ? A chef in Patapolis. He feeds the hungry army with his stew from Simmer Slurp. *[[Fwoosh Famooze the Anvil and Ton Kampon|'Ton Kampon']]- ? An expert blacksmith. He can turn ore into alloy, and rare ore like Mithril into very rare weapons with the help of Fwoosh-Famoose. *[[Kururu Beruru the Bell and Shuraba Yapon|'Shuraba Yapon']]- ? Patapon dance teacher. Is currently teaching a huge bell named Kururu-Beruru in Patapolis. *[[Liquid Minigame and Tsun Tsuku Pon|'Tsun and Tsuku Tsukupon']]- ? Patapon alchemists.They make various kinds of liquids in Patapolis. *'Gan the Yaripon' - † A legendary Yaripon who doesn't make appearance in Patapon game series, but Silver Hoshipon says name of him while he saving Ton. One of the four Patapon champions. *'Ban the Tatepon - '†''' A legendary Tatepon that helps you early in the game. Once he is done helping you, he disappears and leaves behind the Tatepon's Memory, as well as some weapons and items. One of the four Patapon champions. *Don the Yumipon-''' † A legendary Yumipon that helps you early in the game. Once he is done helping you, he disappears and leaves behind Yumipon's Memory, as well as some items and weapons. One of the four Patapon champions. Supernatural *[[Almighty|'Almighty']]- The Mighty Patapon that watches over all Patapons and is their god. (You) *[[Superhero Patapon|'Uberhero Patapon']]- Hero, after receiving the essence of another Patapon and Almighty's powers. One of the four Patapon champions but he is not a Patapon. (As told by Silver Hoshipon) Zigoton Tribe *'Gong the Hawkeye - '↑ The Great General of The Zigotons, he is killed in the 1st game, but somehow resurrected in Patapon 2 and instead of taking revenge, he is helping the Patapons to defeat the ultimate evil. Status: Alive *'General Spiderton - '† One of Kharma's generals. He has a tank called The Ziggerzank, and he cared for it so much that it lead to his death when it blew up. Status: Deceased *'General Beetleton - '‡A Zigoton general. After the other three generals were killed, it was his turn to fight. Queen Kharma offered her help, but Beetleton declined. He is later resurrected as General Kuwagattan. Status: Deceased *'Makoton/General Scorpiton' - ‡ Once a Zigoton that lost his friend Aiton in a battle with the Patapons. In Patapon 2 he sold his soul to a demon in order to take revenge. Status: Deceased *'Aiton '- † Makoton's close friend. He died in the first game, and is the main reason why Makoton despises the Patapons so much. Status: Deceased *'Queen Kharma - '''The butterfly-like Zigoton Queen. She sold her soul to Gorl in order to gain magical powers. Status: Alive Karmen Tribe *[[Ormen Karmen|'Ormen Karmen']]†- The leader of the Karmen tribe and the one who tricked Hero. He is a floating mask with magical powers. Status: Deceased *'Kimen the Spearbearer'''- †A Karmen general. He is a Yarimen and the rival of Don the Yumipon. He has a pet Gancheek that he uses to slow down the Patapons during their fight in the desert. Status: Deceased *'Nomen the Shieldbearer'-† A Karmen general. He is a Tatemen and the rival of Ban the Tatepon. He is fought in Bryun Snowfields and Ice Forest Shalala. Status: Deceased *'Hukmen the Staffbearer'-† The last and oldest Karmen general. He is a Mahomen and is very cruel, as he once burned a forest only to kill all the Patapon there. He is fought on the Karmen/Patapon border. Status: Deceased *'Aimen'-† Very similar to Aiton. He is a Karmen soldier bestfriended Makomen in the Snowfields Guarding the Ice Temple but died leaving Makomen to anger. Status: Deceased *'Makomen'-† Very similar to Makoton. He is a Karmen soldier who stayed in a fortress and bestfriended Aimen but died in the Snowfields with Aimen. Status: Deceased Akumapon Tribe *[[Black Hoshipon|'Black Hoshipon']]- The evil Akumapon Leader which sides with Karmen for being summoned. She commands the Akumapons to fight the Patapons and controls Kuwagattan and The Dark One. Status: Alive *'General Kuwagattan'-† He was once Beetleton, who sold his soul to be an Akumapon. Status: Deceased *'Dark One'-† He is Makoton, brainwashed by the mask he is wearing. Now an Akumapon general and one of Black Hoshipon's pets. Status: Deceased Legendary *[[Hoshipon|'Hoshipon']]- A Gold star that rewards you when you save him from a Picheek. Prone to long speeches. Status: Alive *'Silver Hoshipon- '''A Silver star that is first seen in Patapon 3. Able to revive Patapons from stone.Will fade away after you complete the game Status: Alive *'IT - A mysterious character. That made the world of the Patapons, the Patapons believe it can gain eternal happiness, which is on Earthend. Status: Alive *Gate Ghoul Baban ‡'''- A evil demonic gate that sells souls. Status: Deceased *'Seven Archfiends'- The Seven Archfiends are the secondary main enemies of Patapon 3, each one has a Dark Hero. It is said that the Patapons opened up a cursed chest. Seven Archfiends came out and petrified all the Patapons, except for Hatapon. Status: Alive. *'Dark Heroes' - A dark version of Uberheros. Chosen by the Seven Archfiends. Status: Alive. 492920-gong large.jpg|Gong The Hawkeye 561.jpg Ban Tatepon.png Black hoshipon.jpg C s1276888753 55.jpg CloseupHoshi.png Don the Yumipon.png Fina.JPG Hatapon.gif Herohero.png Img432.png Insert image here.jpg KGyNN85L3vmc8be4acItRz5lA4svaF9u.jpg Kuwwagatan.jpg Makaton.png Makaton 1.png PataHeroes.png PriestessMedenDesc.png Queeen zigoton.jpg Scarydarkherp.JPG Seven spirits.png Yellow star.png|Hoshipon Princess patapon.gif|Patapon Princess Spiderton.png 7th Dark Hero SNAKE.jpg Dss.jpg AQ7Nn52A3e4Uy3I8bpH2DA45MaOOcKa8.jpg Category:General Gong Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Karmen Category:Zigotons Category:Akumapon Category:Bonedeth Category:Hero Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Tribe Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Half-Boss Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Story Character